Autobiography of the clique
by Clique4life
Summary: Autobiography of the clique


**_A/N: Hi! So anyways I'm re-writing Cam's autobiography! I might do others! So anyways on to the autobiography! Sorry for any mistakes!_**

* * *

"This is the autobiography of Cameron Nate Fisher."_  
"With commentary from the one and only Derrick Luke_ _Harrington."_  
"Wait What? Derrick Luke Harrington get out of my autobiography!"  
_"Ha-ha fat chance Fisher-Price doll house! I'm_ _here_ _to_ _stay! Trust me it'll do your autobiography some good!"_  
"You always ruin everything Derrick!"  
_"Hey Cammy just tell your lame story already would you?"_  
"It's not lame! Anyways I was born on a glorious day. On August 12, 1998, the world rejoiced-"  
_"Yes than I was born on August 20,1998 which took all the attention away from Cam's birth because let's face it people, I'm much better than Cam."_  
"No you're not! Why don't you go make your own autobiography Derrick!"  
_"Hmmp! Maybe I will!"_  
"Good!"  
_"Fine!"_  
"Anyways back to my story, I was always a shy little kid growing up. But just because I was shy doesn't mean I didn't have any friends in fa-"  
_"You had zero friends! Until I had mercy and allowed you to become my friend!" _  
"DERRICK?! What are you doing here? I told you to write your own autobiography!"  
_"I was going to, but then I wouldn't be able to comment on your autobiography, then no one would want to read it. Then you would go crying like a little baby-"_  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY US BORING?!"  
_"No, I'm saying YOUR boring." _

"Isn't it your are boring?"

_"Yes Cameron! YOU ARE boring! Glad we're finally on the same page!"_

"Derrick?"

_"Yes my dear Cammy?"_

"LEAVE!"

_"I'm good right here! But thank you for asking Cam, glad you care about me! Just continue your story so you don't bore your readers anymore than you already have!"_

"Fine, I'll continue my story! And it's not boring! Where was I? Hmm, oh yes! Pre-school! That place was lit! I'm telling you nap time, and snacks! Oh it was paradise!"

"_It was okay, but I mean the girls hadn't gone through puberty yet so-"_

"Nobody cares Derrick!"

"_I'm pretty sure they do Cammy!"_

"My name is CAMERON! C-A-M-E-R-O-N!"

"_Geez okay, okay I get it CAMERON!"_

"Thank you. All I wanted was some respect Derrick!"

_"Wait, what? Respect? I'm not giving respect to someone who is dating Claire Stacey flipping Lyons!"_

"What's wrong with Claire?!"

_"Are you kidding me? She is like a leaky water faucet! Water gets everywhere if you don't fix it in time, and well, you know, it leaks!"_

"I didn't understand anything that you just said!"

"_I'm shocked! You, Cameron Fisher didn't understand what I said? Well he ain't the sharpest crayon in the box folks!"_

"What? I'm not a crayon Derrick! I'm a human being!

_"Cam?"_

"What is it now Derrick?"

_"I was calling you dumb!"_

"What no! I am not dumb! Oh and by the way Claire is not a leaking faucet!"

_"Are you kidding with me? She cries everywhere she goes! Whenever we hang out with her I make sure to have a raincoat and some rain boots just in case! That girl should have a flood warning stamped on her back!"_

"Ha-ha very funny! Claire doesn't cry everywhere!"

_"Oh really? Just last week she started crying because she missed an episode of PLL and it didn't record!"_

"Hey PLL is a good show I would've started crying too!"

_"Oh give me a break! When I die I want Marlene King to lower me into my grave so she can let me down one more time!"_

"Wait what? Marlene who? Your not making any sense Derrick!"

_"Have you seen the season 6 finally episode?"_

"No. Claire and I made a promise we would watch it together, So we could Instagram it and show the world what a cute couple we are!"

_"Are you Serious Cameron?"_

"As serious as a heart attack! What's wrong with that? I bet you watched it with Massie!"

_"Yah I actually did! What's wrong with that?_

"See? You are just as bad as I am! Ha-ha in your face!"

_"Yah well, at least I didn't Instagram it to the whole world!"_

"Oh really?"

_"Yeah everybody knows Snapchat is where it's at! Duh! Keep up Cameron!_

"Oh whatever!"

_"Cam."_

"What's do you want Derrick?

_"You know what I just realized?"_

"No, what did the great Derrick Harrington realize?"

_"We're out of time and you've said nothing about you or your life except that you're lame!"_

"Wait we're out of time? That can't be! And I'm not lame Derrick!"

_"Yes you are! Well, my jobs done! Mission impossible:possible!"_

"Wait what was your mission?"

_"To make sure you didn't finish this autobiography!"_

"I will complete this autobiography Derrick!"

_"Sorry buddy, but we're out of time!"_

"What no! Wa-"

_"Say goodbye to the readers Cameron!"_

"No! Wait I didn't finish!"

_"Till next time folks, because I might just write my own autobiography!"_

"Wait no please! I had so many notes! I had everything color-coded and everything! Give me more time I-"

_"Goodnight everybody!"_

* * *

**_A/N: So yah! I'm re-writing the autobiographies, because well, the stink! At least that's my opinion! Anyways here's the first one! Tell me which character you would like to see next! Please review! Also Dm me if you ever just want to chat or something! Also, I'm re-writing Moving on up! BTW, I put up a new story called Because she was Kristen! Show it some love would you!? Also tell me if you want me to continue writing that story! If I get enough reviews I will! Expect a new chapter of Moving on up in an out a week!(I think)._**


End file.
